Chocolate Cravings
by WillowDream203
Summary: This is what happens when Sirius actually reads. SMUT. SEX. BOYXBOY. MILD BONDAGE. R&R.


**Right, so I know I have 2 other stories in progress right now and I'm in the middle of finals and I'm procrastinating like crazy to study and I have Christmas presents to make and I have a serious addiction to the puppies and this is a problem ANYWAY, enjoy this raunchy little tidbit. **

**Warnings: SMUT, KINKS, TEASING, MILD BONDAGE. And for all you flamers, bottom Sirius Have at it!**

_I'm in trouble. I'm in so fucking much trouble. _

_He's reading. He's sitting there with a __**book**__ and as far as I can see, there aren't any naked pictures… of… is that…Honeyduke's? Bugger._

The werewolf's eyes were fixed on Sirius' lips. Those full, luscious, _sofuckingsensual_ lips, red and wet from getting chocolate licked off them for twenty _fortheloveofMerlin_ minutes. He knew from the moment that a huge bar of Honeyduke's finest dark chocolate came out of his bag, right after the book on the First Goblin Wars that he wasn't going to be getting the rest of his essay written. Sirius never read anything that didn't involve either Quidditch or images of Remus in various stages of undress taped to the pages. But there he sat, completely engrossed in the thick tome perched on his lap and the arm of the chair he sat in, sucking on a square of sinfully smooth chocolate thoughtfully, allowing it to melt onto his fingers and simply coat his lips.

The book in his possession initially caught Remus' attention. Now he was captivated by long, slender fingers breaking pieces of the sweet confection off the bar, slowly bringing it to his mouth as if he had all the time in the world. Remus' breath caught in his throat as he watched Sirius' lips part, tongue stroking the underside of the dark bar before allowing it to be held between his teeth as he rounded out the edges, occasionally sucking gently and swallowing the bits he got off. The werewolf was caught in a daze, unable to take his eyes from the pink muscle stroking against the ridges of the chocolate. He felt his pants growing increasingly tight as Sirius, oblivious to his lover's discomfort, placed the rest of the chunk in his mouth. Remus let out the breath he'd been holding, thinking he had a few more minutes until Sirius started on the next piece.

He was _so_ wrong.

Remus shifted his position on the couch, hoping to alleviate some of the pressure his swollen prick had caused in his pants when he froze, mouth dropped open and he whimpered.

He watched as one hand flipped a page as a chocolate covered finger tip breached Sirius' lips. _Bloody fucking buggering fuck, he's doing that on purpose._ Those lips (Remus could watch his lips __) wrapped around his fingers, pursing at the sweet-bitter taste that covered them as his teeth dragged along his fingertips, not wasting a bit. He shifted his weight again, the cotton of his boxers rubbing against his cock, now moist with precum, as he let out a little whimper.

The corner of Sirius' mouth quirked up at the sound.

_The smarmy bastard __**is**__ doing it on purpose._ With his teeth clenched, Remus snapped his own book shut, shuffled his papers back into his bag and rose, making his way over to his boyfriend. He snatched the chocolate from his hand, throwing it carelessly onto the table before grabbing the book from his lap, giving it the same treatment.

Twinkling grey eyes met lustfully auburn as a smug smile snuck its way onto Sirius' face.

"Hello, Moony darling. My, my, is that your wand in your pocket or are you just very, _very_ happy to see me?" Remus growled low in his chest as Sirius' gaze drifted down over the prominent bulge in the other boy's pants. The werewolf wrapped his hand around the upper arm of the smirking animagus, roughly pulling him from the chair and making their way towards the dormitory stairs.

"You know bloody fucking well the answer to that question, Sirius you fucking wanker." Sirius chuckled as he was whipped through the doorway into their dormitory onto the nearest bed as Remus pulled his wand and hastily cast silencing and locking charms on the door. Then he turned and Sirius' breath was caught in his throat.

The lycan's eyes flashed as his gaze roved over Sirius' body, his cheeks flushed, his lips red from him biting them. A sharp flick of his wand and Sirius' clothes vanished, the other boy gasping in surprise and desire as the cool air caressed his skin and his cock was released from its ever-constricting prison. Another flick and Sirius' hands were bound to the bedposts, leaving the animagus to the tortured boy's mercy.

"Goodness, Remmy, if I'd known that you wanted me to get my kit off I'd have obliged happily. No need to be so—oomph!" Remus pounced on the prone form of the ebony haired boy as he hungrily devoured his mouth, groaning as he tasted the chocolate on his tongue. Remus put a knee on each side of Sirius' body, straddling his stomach as his fingers knotted in the long, silken strands, his tongue plundering the other boy's mouth. He drew one of Sirius' lips in between his teeth, nibbling and sucking, eliciting a groan that went straight to Remus cock, hardening it more than he thought was possible. He moved his lips down, nibbling up his jaw, grasping his earlobe between his teeth, sucking over his pulse point until a large purple mark appeared there. He smiled at the soon-to-be bruise on his skin before his lips made their way down his sternum, tongue flicking over a hardened nipple before allowing his breath to flow over them, hardening them further and making his partner hiss in approval. He felt Sirius strain against the bindings. Remus only smirked and lightly nipped at his ribs before running his tongue along the hardness of Sirius' abs and dipping it into his bellybutton.

"Oh fucking hell!" Sirius arched his body against his lover, pressing his cock against his stomach, moaning at the delicious friction. A hand pressed down on his hip as cool air was blown across the damp tip. His cock twitched in response as he shivered in anticipation. He called out as a warm tongue was dragged across the top, lapping up his precum _ohsoslowly_ making him want to thrust up into that sinful mouth hovering mere centimeters above where he wanted it the most.

_You evil, sadistic fucking—holy mother of Merlin! _

Sirius groaned loudly as a tongue ran up the underside of his prick before it wrapped around it and drew it into the hot, wet cavern of Moony's mouth. His tongue swirled around the top, slowly drawing more and more into his mouth until he felt the back of his throat. Unconsciously, he thrust shallowly into the mouth now applying suction to his desperate member. His desire coiled in his stomach as slender fingers started rolling his balls. He knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"Moony, ungh, Moony! I'm not…_oh fuck_…I'm going to—_Ungh, Remus!_" Just as he thought he was about to come, he felt the soft touch of Remus wand against the base of his prick and he couldn't. He simply _couldn't_. Sirius let out a frustrated growl, thrusting his hips in the cool air the absence of the werewolf's mouth caused.

"You're not allowed to come until I say you can, you bloody tease," Remus rough voice sent chills down his spine as he whimpered and writhed, the pressure from the magical cock ring driving him mad. Teeth began teasing his nipple as a finger snaked its way into his mouth.

"Suck." Remus commanded and Sirius was only too eager to comply. His tongue wrapped itself around the slender digit, cheeks hollowing as he sucked hungrily. When Remus deemed it ready, he removed it from Sirius' mouth. The animagus felt his fingernail scrape down the center of his body, down the length of his cock, over his overly sensitive balls to press into the tight pucker behind them. Sirius howled, arching his back off the bed, bearing down on the finger circling the tight ring of muscle he so desperately wanted breached.

"Remus, for the love of Merlin, please—Yes! Fuck yes!" That torturous finger thrust into his arse, stroking hard and deep into him, curving and stroking over his prostate making the animagus see stars. He could barely catch his breath as his body twisted in blind lust, whimpering insensibly as Remus took his God damned time. A second finger slipped in, curling instantly and pressing that sweet spot again, Sirius thrusting harshly as his cock was studiously ignored. Remus' fingers scissored, sliding in and out languorously, getting harder and harder at his lovers' noises. His mouth quickly found the wet head of his lover's prick as he sucked and licked in time with the thrusts of his fingers, adding a third with a hard and deep pull.

Sirius was completely incoherent. His cock throbbed, his arse stretched, a finger still teased his nipple and he just _couldn't come!_ His mind was far beyond any form of sentence structuring and his only hope to convey how badly and desperately he needed Remus inside him was with loud groans, harsh cries and needy whimpers.

"Do you want it, baby? Have I teased you enough?" Remus removed his fingers, an unhappy moan as a result, fisting his own prick rapidly as he smeared his precum along his length before placing it against Sirius' hole. The animagus pressed himself against the blunt head, whining deep in his throat, yelling out as the head breached the tight ring and the entire length was thrust into him deeply.

"Oh fuck, Siri. You're so fucking _tight!_" Remus slowly dragged himself out of his lover before just as slowly pushing himself back in, brushing against that hypersensitive spot within him, making him scream. One hand clutched his hip hard enough to bruise, the other stroking up and down the hard, mercilessly bound length as he pounded into the needy arse beneath him. Sirius moaned with abandon, his prostate being struck again and again as his lover came closer and closer to his release. He met each thrust with a downward push of his own drawing a lustful cry from the werewolf each time.

"Fuck, Siri. Yes…Yes…Oh fuck! I'm so…ungh, right there, yes…ungh, Yes…Ungh FUCK YES!" Remus came hard deep inside Sirius, violently slamming his hips back and forth, Sirius' voice hoarse from moaning. He thrust shallowly through his high and until he came back down, pressing his lips against the boy beneath him before sliding himself out.

"I think it's your turn, love." Remus whispered a spell and Sirius' arms were released from the posts as the werewolf straddled the other man. He leaned down, breath drawing across his neck.

"I want you to fuck me, Sirius." Sirius moaned with desire and then screamed out in pleasure as Remus lowered himself roughly onto his purpling cock. The grey eyed boy wrapped his arm around his lover and flipped them over, fingers digging into the thinner boy's hips as he mercilessly pounded into him. He dug his teeth into the shoulder of the boy below him, snarling as pleasure built up higher and higher in search of a release that wouldn't be found until allowed. The lycan screamed as the man above him found his prostate, writhing beneath him, drunk on the other's passion.

"Rem—please—ungh—please—let me—fuck! Please, Rem, please!" Sirius grasped the newly hardened cock of his lover as his hands searched for his wand, knowing the spell could only be released by the wand that cast it. He fisted it in time with his rough thrusts, Remus' hand closing around the handle of his wand as his cries got louder and louder.

"Siri I'm going to come. Ungh, yes, ungh, yes! Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck UNGH!" Remus tapped Sirius hip with his wand and the animagus screamed his release at the same moment Remus found his. The clenching of the hot channel around him made him see white, thrusting mindlessly into his lover's body again and again, pleasure unlike he'd ever felt before flowing through him, his entire body tense as he emptied himself deep within the boy below him.

As the last drop was squeezed from him, Sirius collapsed on top of the sweaty, panting form of his equally sated lover, breathing rapid and hearts pounding. Minutes stretched on as their hearts slowed and their sweat and come cooled.

"That was fucking torture, Moony. Absolute fucking torture."

"That's what you get for teasing with chocolate, you wanker." Sirius lifted his head, placing soft, gentle kisses on the sandy haired boy's lips before nestling his face in the crook of his neck.

"Mmm, I'm going to have to remember to do that more often." Remus chuckled, wrapping his arms around the other boy. They lay together for a few moments before Sirius started chuckling. Glancing down puzzled, Remus raised an eyebrow at the mirthful boy now bouncing with peals of laughter.

"What is so funny?" Sirius wiped a tear from his eye as he tried to regain his breath.

"This is James' bed."

**Okay, so now I have to go take a cold shower. Let me know what you think!**

**3 Willow**


End file.
